Remembering Nataku
by Me love tea
Summary: Both of the wars are overwith and Wufei thinks back a little about his dead wife. Uh, its hard to explain the rest of it...just read. SPx05


Disclaimer: Right, I was in a weird mood when I wrote this…and I haven't a clue on how I managed to finish it…I-well, you'll see what I mean…::Walks away muttering something about having to throw up.::  
Don't own GW!  
  
Remembering Nataku  
  
Nataku. I've thought of her many times. Justice is what she lived for, and now I fight for that. Calling herself after a great hero in Chinese mythology, her real name was Meiran. Ron Meiran. Chang Meiran, appropriately. A warrior, coming from a long line of fierce fighters. But still, she was defeated. I arrived too late and her MS blew up. Taking her back to the colony, She was severely injured, but still she wanted to go to the flower fields. There we sat…talking. About little things. WE both knew she was dying…it was then I realized, much too late, that I cared for her. I told her she was the strongest…a trivial matter we had quarreled over a few hours before. She insisted that I was the strongest. Then closing her eyes, she took her final breath. My Nataku was gone…died in my arms. A shell of my Nataku…a shadow of what she was. I am not ashamed to say I cried.   
I left the colony and went to Earth. Operation Meteor. Nataku's spirit guiding me through the battles. I fought a…friend…although I didn't expect to win, I did anyway. Peace came, but I wouldn't give up my Nataku…Another mistake.   
Mariemeia became a threat and manipulated many soldiers into joining her…I was among them. Being set straight, I fought with my friends…after we stopped the threat, I parted with Nataku.   
I am a Preventer now…  
  
Wufei paused for a moment, then turned the page and began writing again.  
  
I don't know what to do about sally… Would I dishonor Nataku? Would she be mad? Or jealous? I miss Nataku, but I think I may be in love with Sally…   
  
Wufei put his pen down and looked at the text he had just written, and then tore the sheet he had just written from the spiral, crumpled it up, and threw it out. He glanced over at the clock.   
'Five am…No sleep again…' Standing up, he stretched and walked over to the window. The first rays of the sunrise shone through. An early morning mist hung just above the ground, dew clung to the grass and flowers. Sunshine glinted on a disk on the nearby table. Wufei picked it up and read the label again. It simply said "Shenlong/Altron. 005". Sally had gathered up Nataku's memory for him. A gesture of sympathy he called it. He didn't need sympathy. Wufei threw the disk back on the table and wandered into his room. Changing into his Preventer uniform, he sat on the front step. Sally insisted upon picking him up. More sympathy. Sally drove up and honked the horn. Wufei walked out to the car and got in.  
"Morning, Wufei!" She greeted him cheerfully.  
"Hn." He replied. They had only driven a few blocks when Sally glanced over at him.  
"Did you get enough sleep?" She asked. "You've got bags under your eyes."  
"I don't need sympathy, onna." Wufei growled.  
"Who said anything about sympathy?" Sally replied.  
"Onna," He growled. "Stop this car."  
"What for?"  
"Stop…this…car!" Sally pulled over onto the shoulder and stopped. She looked over at Wufei, who glared back.  
"Well?" He glared again and tried to open the door. Sally pushed the lock down. He tried to pry it up, but she kept moving it up and down. Wufei looked annoyed as he kept trying to open the door and Sally desperately tried to hold back her laughter.  
"Onna!!" He yelled at her. Sally looked as though she had been slapped. Wufei glared and got out of the car. He walked back towards his house and Sally stared ahead, thinking.   
Wufei walked back to his house. He went up the walkway, then stopped and knelt down in front of a small garden. Reaching out, he picked one. Wufei stood up and walked inside. Dropping the flower on what he had written earlier, he laid down on the couch and fell asleep. A young girl watched from the doorway, unseen to Wufei. She pushed her black bangs away from her eyes. Then walked over silently and touched his cheek.   
"You're too stubborn…" She whispered. A knock came at the door and she went and opened it. Sally looked a little surprised to see her.  
"I…uh," Sally stammered. She stepped aside.  
"Come in, Sally." She said softly. Sally studied her carefully…black hair in pigtails, black eyes…She blinked a couple of times and absent-mindedly smoothed her white dress. Sally stepped in and the girl pointed to another room. "He's in there." She turned around and left the foyer. Sally noticed a small green dragon on her dress, and then realized she hadn't told her her name. She shook away that thought and walked into the room. She gently shook his shoulder.  
"Wufei…wake up…" He opened his eyes and sat up.  
"How'd you get in, onna?!"  
"A girl let me in…" Sally replied, surprised. "You don't know her?" Wufei simply blinked. "Are you sure you got enough sleep??"  
"I don't need sympathy, onna! Why are you here?!"  
"We have work…"  
"I can look after myself!!" He yelled, jumping up. Wufei stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Sally looked slightly confused.  
"Don't be discouraged, Sally." She nearly jumped three feet. Turning around she saw the girl again. "He's still healing…figuring things out…"  
"What are you talking about?" The girl pointed to the desk, on it lay an open spiral. Sally walked over and read it. It all began to make sense.   
"Turn the page." The girl said. Sally did so and there was the crumpled sheet, rescued from the recycling bin.  
"H-he wrote this?" Sally asked, shocked. The girl closed the spiral and, looking up at Sally, nodded. She smiled, the first sign of emotion she had shown.  
"The Chang clan is a proud race. Being the last, he wont give up his beliefs easily."  
"I never said I wanted him to."  
"He knows that…deep down." She replied, quietly.  
"Who are you anyway?" Sally asked. Wufei opened the door and looked to see if Sally was still there. When he saw whom she was talking to, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.  
"So we meet again…" The girl said, quietly turning to Wufei.  
"Why did you come?"  
"Wufei…" She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to move on…"  
"Nataku…"  
"For your own good…forget me…"  
"I could never forget you, Nataku…" He took her ice-cold hand in his. She leaned forward and her cold lips brushed against his cheek. She stepped back and giving him a sad smile, she closed her eyes.   
"I've always been by your side, Wufei." She said, starting to disappear. "And now that there's someone to take over, I can be at peace. Goodbye, thank you, Sally." She faded out of their sight.  
A few days later, Wufei stumbled up the sidewalk, trying to balance five grocery bags at once. Sally walked behind him, keys in hand.  
"Are you sure you don't want help?" She asked. He turned around and glared at her through a small space between the bags.  
"This is a man's job, onna." Wufei answered. Sally stifled a giggle and opened the door for him. Nataku sat in a nearby tree, laughing.  
"It seems they're getting along fine…" She said to herself. Nataku untangled one of her small, white wings from a couple of branches and faded from sight.  
Nataku was truly at peace.  
  
  
Uh huh...Another thought that just popped out of nowhere...As you can tell, I really dont write romance...I just cant get all mushy, which is a good thing! ^_^ Haha! So tell me what y'all think! 


End file.
